


Regret

by laynastarx



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynastarx/pseuds/laynastarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the disappearance of Beth and Hannah, eight friends return to Mount Washington. After the guilt he felt over the prank he took part in, Mike has become rather close friends with Sam. Both feel uneasy about returning up to the mountain, but do so for the sake of their friend Josh. As things turn from bad to worse, Mike and Sam find that their friendship means more to them than they ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic in a really long time but after playing through Until Dawn, I couldn't get the idea of Mike/Sam out of my head. So while it will be fairly similar to the game, there will be some things that will be different as well. Mike and Jessica never got together, but she still has a crush on him. 
> 
> I'm always up for feedback and any important in game decisions you want to see in my story, please let me know! I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks so much for taking the time to read it.

It had been over an hour since Beth had gone rushing out into the storm looking for Hannah. Everyone had been hanging anxiously in the foyer, eyes peeled for any sign of either of the twins. Had Beth ever found Hannah? Or had something happened to either of them that halted their return? Sam had taken to trying to awaken Josh, but their had been no response from the slumbering Washington as he was too liquored up to do much but moan in response to her constant shakes. Chris had done a little more, lifting his head up, his glasses askew and mumbling something that suspiciously sound like  _Ashley_ before giving up again to the alcohol. 

Mike had taken to arguing with Emily, who of course blamed him for Hannah's negative response and the reasoning behind why Beth and Hannah were now gone. Forget that Jess had been the one to come up with the prank and Emily ordered Mike to take part in it, it was all  _his_ fault in her opinion. Sure, he could see the humor in it, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to take part. Hannah had never been that great about hiding her feelings around him. She would turn bright red as soon as he spoke to her and sometimes she refused to even look him in the eyes. They were reactions he was used to being Mike Munroe. Hannah was not the first, nor would she be the last, girl to have a crush on him. He believed that only Beth and Sam were the only women in his group of friends that  _hadn't_ liked him, and their opinion in men were not ones which Mike took to heart. If Emily was going to pull something like this with every woman who had a crush on him, she would have a long list of people to torture. 

"Come on, Em," Mike said, charmingly smirking at her. "Let's not forget who was the catalyst in this. Don't forget this was your idea. If you hadn't come up with, I'm pretty sure Hannah and Beth would still both be here right now." Emily's pretty face scrunched up and she looked like she was about to say something not quite so nice when Sam returned from the kitchen and stopped here.

"Shut up!" Sam ordered, uncharacteristically aggravated. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared back and forth between Mike and Emily. As always with Sam, she managed to make him feel successfully reprimanded. It was never a good feeling to be yelled at by Sam. If she was yelling at you, you knew that you had done something particularly awful. "It doesn't matter who started this because you're all just a bunch of jerks! What does matter is that neither Hannah or Beth are back yet. We can't just wait around all night. Someone has to go out and find them!"

"Oh no," Emily said. "You can't actually think that it's a good idea, do you? How are we supposed to go blindly looking for them in the mild of the night? If they're not back by morning then we should go look!"

Before Sam even spoke, Mike knew that it wasn't a good idea. It was cold and had begun to snow, leading up to what might become a big storm. Hannah had escaped the house without a jacket on and even Beth wasn't dressed appropriately to be holed up awaiting help overnight. Someone had to do something. "I wasn't asking your permission Emily," Sam said, glaring at her. "I'm going to go find them. You can stay here. Try to wake up Chris and Josh and call for help if I'm not back in an hour." 

"Whatever," was all the response that Emily gave but she wasn't going to argue to keep Sam here safe. 

"You can't go by yourself," Mike said simply, as he shrugged on a heavy winter jacket over his plaid flannel shirt. The look on Sam's face read instantly that he was the last person that she wanted to accompany her, but she would have no choice. Mike felt responsible for what had happened to Beth and Hannah, and he wasn't going to sit idly by, waiting for word. And if something bad had happened to the twins, Mike wasn't going send Sam out to possibly end up in the same fate. "I'll go with you." Zipping up his jacket and pulling a knit cap out of one of the pockets, Mike grabbed a nearby large flashlight. He flipped the switch, testing to make sure the batteries worked, and then turned it on. Sam sighed before copying his movements, pulling on her jacket over her sweater. 

"Em, stay with Chris and Josh," he said, repeating the same instructions that Sam had already said. He could tell that Sam's irritation was growing even more as he spoke, but he ignored her as he looked towards Matt, Ashley and Jessica. "Why don't you guys keep a look out for Beth and Hannah close by. We'll go walking down to the cable car, see if they tried to go down the mountain. We'll try to be back within an hour, but if you don't see any sign of us or them, see if you can call the police. They need to get up here looking for them soon if we can't find them."

Ashley gave a nervous nod and Jessica bounced from foot to foot as if she expected all of this to be completely pointless and that everything was going to be just find. Matt said nothing, simply sighed as he left the room and grumbling, Emily followed after him. Mike nudged his head towards the door and met Sam's eyes. "Ready?" he asked her, but he got no response. Sam simply pushed past him, out into the snow and Mike followed, rolling his eyes. "Nothing like a romantic stroll in the snow, no?" he said, smirking over at Jess and Ash, before he too left the warm and safety of the lodge. 

Most of the way towards the cable car station was spent in silence except for when they called for Beth and Hannah. He saw no sign that anyone had passed this way since the previous night, when they had all arrived at lodge. There were no footprints in the snow, no sign that an hour ago anyone had passed this way. Despite his doubts, he knew that they needed to check to be sure, before they blindly looked elsewhere on the mountain. Sam looked extremely tense, her heart-shaped jaw clenched tightly as her green eyes flickered repeatedly across the snowy landscape looking for their friends.

There was a loud crack in the woods to the left, and both Sam and Mike jumped, then froze. Immediately, Mike shone the light of his flashlight in that direction while Sam nervously griped his arm with one hand. "What was that?" she asked, eyes narrowed and peering towards the woods.

"Pr-probably nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulder, not tearing his eyes away from where the beam of light had landed on and attempting not to appear at all nervous even though he was. "Deer. Squirrel? We're in the middle of the woods. Could be anything." 

That did not seem to sate Sam's curiosity and she took a nervous step forward. "Han? Beth?" They waited for a moment for either of them to respond, but when neither did, the both let out big breaths of air that they had not known they were holding in. "Damnit," she whispered, before letting go of Mike's arm and trudging forward. Mike felt disappointment rising up in his chest as he followed behind her.

Mike and Sam continued looking for Beth and Hannah when the sun began to rise. They walked from the cable car station, took the car down to the bottom of the mountain and searched for them their. After looking for over an hour, the retreated back up to the top of the mountain and decided to look in the forest to see if they had somehow gotten hurt. By the time that they regretfully gave up and returned back to the lodge, there were already police officers. Grateful that they had taken their suggestion seriously to call for help, Mike and Sam mentally prepared for a morning of interviews with police after an exhausting night of looking. They passed Josh on the stairs up to the front door. He was sitting, slumped over, head between his knees. At the sound of their approach, his held jolted up, eyes still slightly glazed over from his night of drinking. 

"Did you find them?" he asked, beginning to get to his feet. The fact that Hannah and Beth weren't with them, however seemed to answer his question. He began to fall back down to the steps again, and Sam left his side to comfort Josh. Mike left them, walking inside and going to find his girlfriend. There were more police officers here than he had excepted, partially he imagined because of the sway the Washington name carried. Jessica and Matt were both speaking to separate police officers on opposites sides of the room, while Ashley was giving detailed descriptions of what Hannah had been wearing to two police officers. Chris looked completely curiously and just as glazed over as Josh had while Emily was leaning impatiently against the wall. She looked up when Mike entered the room but did nothing but glare disgustedly at him before she stood up and left the room.

Fighting an oncoming headache, Mike groaned and walked completely into the living room. One of the police officers who had been listening to Ashley's descriptions left and walked towards him. "Who are you?" 

Shoulders stiffening, he said, "Mike Munroe. I'm a friend of Josh's." 

Flipping open a notepad, the police officer clicked a pen and scribbled down his name at the top. "Mr. Munroe, can you please give me your version of the events that occurred tonight?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Please leave me any feedback and the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
